


Thank you for loving us

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: It started with the confession. Then happiness. But happiness was fleeting, and he was thrust into the darkness with five others, as a slave. However, from that, new opportunities arise.This is the story of their journey to reclaim what they've lost. Their freedom, and their sense of self.





	Thank you for loving us

_  
"I love you."_

Those were the words that were uttered, long ago. The person who had said them had been serious too. 

But he could never reciprocate. Because the vast gulf separated him from that person, for two big reasons. Social class being one. The fact of who his father was being the other. 

His captors also 'cared' for him, their new 'pet', albeit in a different way. 

They showed him how much they 'loved' him every night. 

And their acts of 'love' left him feeling more and more unclean each time. 

Their 'love' couldn't hold a candle to Sabo's. 

It was too bad that he couldn't have it, something he resigned himself to long ago. 

But that didn't hurt any less. 

They told their other wards not to associate with him, ever, claiming that they would be caught up in his shadow if they do. 

As if they cared for any of their wards. 

They were the last people who did. 

And he made the mistake of asking them his usual question, being unaware of the consequences. 

Or maybe he just wanted to leave this world. To make everyone forget him, especially Sabo. 

Sabo, who didn't deserve having his world tainted by spawn of the Devil. 

-x-

Sabo stared through the window, longingly.

He had heard the news, of course. Every single person in the world had.

He set out that night, under the cover of darkness, intending to find and rescue his beloved.

There was an accident, and he knew no more.

And he woke up here, in the infirmary. The window was close to his bed, and he could see the vastness of the deep blue sea.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular

"You are on our ship." was the reply "We're known as Whitebeard Pirates."

Sabo said nothing, eyes downcast.

"How did you end up in this predicament?"

"I set out to sea in hopes of finding my beloved and telling him how I feel." Sabo mumbled

"Ah." there was amusement in other person's voice "Our Captain, Whitebeard, is a strange one. He'll try anything to make both of you his sons, and then some."

"Sons?" Sabo raised an eyebrow 

"Yes. We're all brothers, by bond, and Whitebeard is our father. You understand?"

Sabo did, more than his companion knew. Luffy and Ace popped into his memory, grinning with their impossibly wide grins, bright enough to outshine the Sun itself.

Of course, his feelings for Ace had transcended the realm of brotherly affection.

He loved Ace in the romantic light.


End file.
